The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the application.
A number of jurisdictions now require buildings to install smoke alarms for the protection of occupants. However, the utilitarian nature of smoke detectors has resulted in them taking on utilitarian forms. In a lot of cases this poses no issue, but in some buildings proper placement of such smoke detectors adversely impacts the general aesthetics of the building.
One way to overcome this problem is to stylise the smoke detector housing. However, with a wide variety of aesthetic styles, the economics of producing stylised smoke detectors is limited. This solution does not resolve the problem for consumers who seek a minimal aesthetic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a light socket or fitting with integrated smoke detector that allows for the integrated unit to either itself be stylised or be disguised by the fitted light.